Consumers have a variety of electronic networks to which they may subscribe. Telephony, internet connection, and other communication and data connections are made through various networks on a daily basis. In each network scenario, a subscriber may purchase connectivity to a network with different levels of service, features, and connection speeds.
With the widespread use of network connection points, network operators have offered subscriptions for either a single connection point or through all connection points of the network. Geographic isolation of a subscription has been accomplished by the physical connections over the network. In other words, when a subscription covers a small geographic area, it is usually determined by the network layout and connectivity. For example, if a subscription may be limited to a certain neighborhood, city, or state by allowing a subscriber to access a network through all of the access points along a certain leg or branch of the network.